effulgencefandomcom-20200214-history
Bell (Template)
This page is about the character template for the Bell template. To see all the Bells in this template, see Category:Bell Bell is a character template played by Alicorn based off her character from the Twilight fanfic Luminosity. Template Baseline The Bell template actually does not have a single baseline member. The template can be said to vary around Isabella Cullen, as the template originated in Luminosity, which became Golden's home world of Aurum. However, the character of Isabella Swan (Pattern) was added retroactively as an additional baseline (this is the origin of her nickname Pattern, referencing her status as a 'pattern' for other Bells). Arguments can be made for either or both character as a baseline. Demographics A baseline Bell is a Caucasian human female who is cisgender and heterosexual. However, there have been exceptions to all of these traits except for cisgender. Appearance Bells have been encountered with the following facecasts: Personality "Is there, like, a checklist?" - Cam asks. "Clumsy, except while flying if applicable? Tendency to wear default outfits instead of fussing about it? Notebooks for introspection, self-analysis, and brain-hacking? Self-centeredly altruistic? Aspire to useful luxury? If applicable, huge magic geek? Anti-death as a matter of general policy and most particularly in your own case? Parents named Renée and Charlie or variants and reasonably likely to be divorced and depending on how old you are Renée might've remarried? More likely than not grew up in Forks, Washington? Generalized terror of mental spying and editing and, if available in your magic system, natively resistant to same? Like old literature? Think crowns are a great fashion accessory that goes with everything? Unabashedly seek phenomenal cosmic power and control of the universe because it's not being '''done adequately'?" - Juliet'' Backstory The Bells who are considered to best represent the "standard Bell backstory" are Golden, Stella and Pattern. This standard backstory is roughly as follows: Bells are born on September 13th, 1987 to Charles "Charlie" Swan and Renée Higgenbotham in Forks, Washington. Their parents later divorce and the Bell moves to Phoenix, Arizona with her mother. Renée marries Phil Dwyer, at which point the Bell moves back to Forks to live with her father. Bells who follow the standard backstory typically diverge at the point of their return to Forks. The point of divergence often centers around an ice-related car accident in the school parking lot. Family Bells are born from the Charlie and Renée templates. If a Bell has a twin, it is always an Alex, and a younger sibling is a Soph. Bells have also been known to inherit powers or abilities from a great-aunt on their mother's side. Relationships and Children Jokers The most common Bell relationship in Effulgence is with a Joker. Due to the nature of Jokers, these relationships are always open. Offspring from this pairing will result in the following templates, in order: *Dominiques - Helen Ianthe, Yseult Cygne and Damaris *Griffins - Céleste Cygne and Keziah *Arils - Hyacinthe Cygne and Ariel *Peninnah is the only known fourthborn child, but will match other hypothetical fourthborns. Starks Bells are often also involved with a Sherlock. These relationships are typically expanded to include the Sherlock's Tony, as they are already a pair. For their offspring templates, a Bell and a Tony can have a Bell-and-Sherlock child, but a Bell and a Sherlock cannot have a Bell-and-Tony child.bells and parents Their offspring templates are, in order: *Carinna is the first Sherlock/Bell child and oldest Stark/Bell child. She has asked that other pairs skip her template, although unpealed Bells will be unaware of this request. *Tanalin is the first Tony/Bell child and second oldest Stark/Bell child. *Kiawen is the second Tony/Bell child and third oldest Stark/Bell child. Adarins The most common Bell relationship in Incandescence is with an Adarin. They are typically somewhat embarrassingly adorable (Ice and Cypress are known to be particularly bad about this) but, as in the case of Iobel and Edarial, this is not perfectly guaranteed. Edwards Only one Bell is currently involved with an Edward but more are known to be planned. Bell/Edward pairings produce Elspeths. Kanims The Kanims are known for pining for their local Bells. No pairings have occurred, and Kanim himself is not badly off (in large part due to his relationship with Tony), but both Kayam and Kerem are rather far gone with their crushes. Possibly related is the fact that all known Bell/Kanim pairs exist in forms where the Bell is a gender the Kanim is attracted to, but the Kanim is a gender the Bell is not attracted to. Other Pairings Pairings that have so far only been encountered once include: *A Bell dating a Kingfisher *A Bell dating a Chainsaw *A Bell dating, in addition to her Joker, a Lazarus *A Bell dating, in addition to her two Jokers, a Wolverine *A Bell married to a Miles *A Bell dating a Libby *A Bell going on a date with a Zevi Symbella "Symbellas" are a symbol used to identify threads where specific Bellas show up. They are only used in Effulgence. References Category:Template Category:Bell Category:Alicorn templates